She-Ra and the many heroes are fighting the villains (DeviantArt stuff)
Here is the picture of She-Ra and the many heroes (such as The Earth Corps from Inhumanoids, Lion-O and the Gang (1985), The Smurfs, The Smurflings, Smoogle and Puppy, the 101 Dalmatians, Sergeant Tibbs and the Colonel, He-Man and the Gang, Taran and the Gang, Peter Perfect from Wacky Races (1968) and the Wacky Racers Heroes, Bernard and Bianca and Evinrude, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Splinter, April O´Neil Inspector Gadget, Penny and Brain Duke and the entire cast from G.I.Joe, Gorbash and the heroes from The Flight of the Dragons, Mickey Mouse as the Sorcerer Apprentice and the entire cast from Fantasia (1940), Aladdin, Jasmine and Genie, Crysta and Batty Koda, Ariel, Flounder, Eric and Sebastian, Optimus Prime and the Transformers, Orin and the Gang from Starchaser: The Legend of Orin, Omar and the Gang from Rock and Rule, Sonic, Tails and Sally Acorn from AOSTH, Batman and Robin from Batman: The Animated Series (1992), The Care Bears and Care Bears Cousins, Strawberry Shortcake and the Gang (1980s only), The Dungeon Master and the gang from Dungeons and Dragons, Leoric and the Gang from Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light, Basil of Baker Street, Dawson and Olivia, Peter Pan, Michael, John, Wendy and the Lost Boys, Alice, The Mad Hatter and The March Hare from Alice in Wonderland, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby Vanderquack and Launchpad McQuack from Ducktales (1987), Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn and Honker from Darkwing Duck (1991), Hercules and Philocetes, The Simpsons and Itchy and Scratchy, the Chip ´N´Dale´s Rescue Rangers Gang, Rocky and Bullwinkle, the Beatles from Yellow Submarine (1968), Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye (Famous Studios form), Mighty Mouse, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Lola Bunny, Martin Brisby, Jonathan Brisby II, Jenny McBride, Chilly Willy, Andy Panda, Winnie Woodpecker, Wimpy (in his Famous Studios form), Swee´Pea (in his Famous Studios form), Olive Oyl (in her Famous Studios form), Heckle and Jeckle, Dinky Duck and Pearl Pureheart and the others, Bert Raccoon and the Gang, Jake from The Rescuers Down Under, Mario and Luigi and the Gang from DIC, Danger Mouse, Penfold and Jeopardy Mouse, Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa and Zazu from The Lion King, Mowgli, Bagheera, Baloo and the Vultures from The Jungle Book, Yakko, Wakko and Dot and the Gang from Animaniacs, Belle and the Beast, Lumiere and the Gang and Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs are fighting Hordak and the villains are from She-Ra, Metlar and the villains from Inhumanoids, Mumm-Ra and the villains are from Thundercats, Gargamel, Azrael, Scruple, Gary, Goo Goo and Gilbert, Cruella De Vil, Jasper and Horace, Skeletor and his henchman, The Horned King, Creeper, The Horned King´s Army, Skeleton Army and The Witches of Morva, Dick Dastardly and Muttley (are in Wacky Races forms), Madame Medusa, Mr.Snoops, Brutus and Nero, The Shredder and Krang, Rocksteady and Bebop, Dr.Claw, Mad Cat and Mad Agents, Cobra Commander and his henchman, The Ommadon, Chernabog, Jafar and Iago,Hexxus, Ursula, Flotsam and Jetsam, Megatron and the Decepticons, Zygon and his henchman, Mok Swagger, Toad, Sleazy and Zip, Dr.Robotnik (AOSTH), Scratch and Grounder, Coconuts and AOSTH´s villains, The Joker and the Villains are from Batman: the Animated Series, No Heart, Beastly and Shreeky, Nicholas, The Spirit of the Book, Dark Heart and The Wizard of Wonderland, The Peculiar Purple Pieman and the villains are from Strawberry Shortcake, Venger and the villains are from Dungeons and Dragons, Darkstorm and the villains are from Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light, Ratigan, Fidget, Ratigan´s Gang and Felicia are from The Great Mouse Detective, Captain Hook and the Pirates are from Peter Pan, The Queen of Hearts and her army of cards from Alice in Wonderland, Darkwing Duck´s Villains, Ducktales´s Villains, Hades, Pain and Panic, The Simpsons´s Villains, Chip and Dale´s Rescue Rangers´s Villains, Boris,Natasha and Fearless Leader, The Blue Meanies, Yosemite Sam, Elmer Fudd, Jenner, Buzz Buzzard and Wally Walrus, Bluto (in his navy form from Famous Studios), Oil Can Harry, Nasty Canasta, Cottontail Smith, Spotty and Skinny the Cheetah Burglars and more villains are from Manuel and SmashGamer16´s Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies, Cyril Sneer and the villains from The Raccoons, McLeach and Joanna the Goanna, King Koopa and the rest of the villains from DIC´s Mario Cartoons, Baron Silas Greenback, Stiletto, Nero, Leatherhead and the rest of Danger Mouse´s Villains, Scar and the Hyenas, Shere Khan and Kaa, Pinky and the Brain and the villains are from Animaniacs, Gaston, Lefou and The Angry Villagers and Queen Grimhilde as the Old Hag are in the battle scene. Note: This picture is redrawn with redrawn non-silhouetted characters. From DeviantArt: SailorDaniel Category:My art STUFF